Sweets & Bitters - Gakupo x Luka
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: La historia de Sweets & Bitters narrada desde el punto de vista de Luka. One-shot. Gakupo Kamui x Luka Megurine. Mención de otros Vocaloid. Disfruten!


_**Song-fic de Sweets & Bitters! (No me digas ¬.¬) En fin, One-shot larguito y bonito sobre mi punto de vista del S&B.**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. En todo caso, mejoraría a Gachapoid ewe**_

_**Advertencias: Nop ._.**_

_**Disfruten! n.n**_

* * *

><p>Recuerdo aquél día...<p>

Oh, ¡cierto! Debo empezar por el inicio, ¿no crees?

Lo siento, no sé bien explicarme.

Ok...Fue hace años que comenzó todo...

Seguí cantando en ese karaoke al que solía ir con mis amigas a pasar un buen rato.

- _"...I don't know how I get alone...I don't know how I get mad, I don't know how I get mad...I don't think I should get back..."_

Mis amigas aplaudieron y yo bajé de la tarima para acercarme a ellas. Me senté en el sofá del café y sonreí.

- Ay, Luka, ¡cantas precioso! - dijo mi amiga de cabello verde azulado, Miku, sonriéndome gentilmente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo quisiera tener tu dicción para el inglés! Siempre que trato parece que hablo en alemán... - bufó la más joven de nosotras, Rin.

- Deja de quejarte y bebe - chistó Meiko, otra de mis amigas con fingida apatía.

Reí, cohibida...

¡Ah! ¡Qué descortés! Mi nombre es Luka, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Luka Megurine, ¡es un placer! Disculpa...  
>Prosigamos, ¿te parece?<p>

Todas seguimos charlando animadamente.

- Bueno, ¿cómo vas con eso de tu búsqueda de empleo? Creí que sería el "primer paso para llegar a tu gran sueño de cantar" - inquirió Meiko, cruzando las piernas.

Le di un sorbo a mi capuchino antes de responder.

- Yo...Estoy contratada en un bar para trabajar ahí en las noches.

- ¡Ah, Luka! - chilló Rin.

- Voy a cantar ahí... - expliqué, apenada.

La rubia suspiró con alivio.

Sí...De hecho, al día siguiente empezaría mi trabajo, por lo que decidí despedirme e irme temprano.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, todo se veía perfecto.<p>

El día estaba despejado y hacía un buen clima. Decidí salir a caminar y despejarme. Ya sabes, mentalizarme para mi nuevo empleo...

Me senté en una banca de un parque cercano a mi casa y miré el cielo hasta que empezó a atardecer.  
>El cielo se veía más hermoso que antes...Era una vista que me indicaba que todo estaría bien.<p>

- Esta es la clase de panorama que dice que todo va a estar bien...

Regresé a la realidad y volteé hacia el lugar donde provino esa tranquila voz.

Un hombre de cabello púrpura y ojos azules-violetas me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, disculpa...No quería molestarte - dijo, sonriendo con pena.

Reí, nerviosa.

- N-No. Para nada. Sólo que...Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo - dije.

Él pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo mismo?

- Sí. Lo mismo.

- ...¿Qué es lo mismo? - preguntó.

- Lo mismo que usted dijo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dije...?

Nos miramos unos segundos, antes de echarnos a reír.

- Perdone. No me sé explicar...

- No hay problema - me tendió la mano con un gesto que me pareció muy maduro - Soy Gakupo Kamui. Es un placer conocerle.

Sonreí y estreché su mano con delicadeza.

- Luka Megurine. El placer es mío... - me quedé viendo el color de sus ojos. Eran preciosos...¿Qué es esto...? ¡Oh! Solté a Gakupo después de darme cuenta -. ¡Perdone! ¡Acompáñeme, si gusta!

Me senté en un extremo de la banca. Él rió y se sentó junto a mí.

- Gracias...¿Está esperando a alguien?

- Oh, no. Estoy despejando mi mente sólo un poco. Hoy empiezo a trabajar, así que quería relajarme un poco antes de ir.

- Ya veo. Usted es...ehm... - empezó, chasqueando los dedos sin dejar de verme con cuidado.

Reí y traté de explicarle.

- Yo soy-

- ¡No! ¡Espere! Yo lo sé...¡Modelo!

Negué con la cabeza, divertida por la situación.

- ¿Ah, no? Yo estaba seguro de que sí...Ok, pues...¡Bailarina! ¡A que sí es eso!

- Je, je...No~.

Gakupo hizo un mohín que me pareció terriblemente lindo.

- Entonces...¿Podría decir _Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si_ para mí, por favor?

¿?

- ¿"_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si_"...? ¿Para qué-?

Me miró de cerca, y me sonrojé.

- Usted canta... - dijo al final.

- ¡Bingo! - reí.

Él se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción.

- Le dije que yo lo sabía.

Reí aún más.

No olvides ese nombre, por favor, porque será muy importante en los acontecimientos que siguen...  
>No creas que me enamoré de él de inmediato...Bueno, sí lo hice, pero tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas antes de que pudiera caer en cuánto me agradaba su compañía y calidez.<p>

Como por ejemplo...

¡Ah, sí! Aquella vez que me invitó al parque de diversiones. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Sentía miedo de subirme a esa montaña rusa más grande que edificio de 32 pisos y simplemente quería desaparecer.

Gakupo me había tomado fuertemente de la mano y sonrió.

- No pasa nada, Luka. Estoy contigo.

Eso fue lo que bastó para reunir el coraje suficiente para lanzarme a un montón de emociones fuertes...Y no hablo específicamente de la montaña rusa.

Terminamos declarando nuestro amor y empezamos a salir oficialmente.

Pero debes saber...que él no era un hombre demasiado adinerado, ¡y eso no me importaba en absoluto!...Aún así, sacrificó gran parte de su dinero para conseguir un traje con el cual poder entrar a un elegante bar...  
>El elegante bar en el que yo trabajaba.<p>

Yo estaba ahí, poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo en seguir con la canción que resonaba en la cámara del bar.

Era un lindo lugar, y la dueña me parecía extraña y misteriosa, pero no tenía quejas.

Los manteles siempre puestos sobre cada mesa, y una vela iluminando el centro de estas...

Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, un poco más al frente de la tarima y lo vi...

Su elegante traje puesto, una máscara blanca y ese elegante porte...

Solía verlo caminar hacia mí y sonreírme. La poca iluminación me confundía, pero a pesar de eso, yo ya sabía quién era él. Y el ligero movimiento que hacía para levantar su máscara un poco y mostrarme su rostro me lo confirmaba.

"Gakupo..."

Sonreí y canté con aún más sentimiento.

La velada acabó. Me senté a la orilla de la tarima cuando todos dejaron el bar y Gakupo se acercó.

- ¡Hola! - exclamé, abrazándolo.

Él me correspondió y acarició mi cabello rosado.

- Hola. Estuviste magnífica hoy, como siempre. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme... - murmuró, antes de darme un pequeño beso, que le devolví enseguida.

- Hay que irnos. Voy por mis cosas... - me levanté y me giré a verlo -. Tengo algo especial para ti.

Me sonrió ampliamente.

- No debiste hacerlo...Aún así, gracias. Yo también tengo algo para ti, esperando en tu camerino.

- Ay, Gakupo...También quiero que tú te quedes esperando.

Hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando elevé unas llaves doradas frente a su rostro.

- Ara...¿Y esto? - las tomó y las examinó -. "H-20"...Luka, ¿de verdad quieres...?

Lo interrumpí con un beso. Me tomó de la cintura cuando se recobró y me besó también. Nos separamos después.

- ...Ok. Tomaré eso como un "sí". Nos vemos ahí, entonces... - musitó con ¿timidez?

Sonreí, sonrojada y agité la mano hacia él.

Se fue y yo salí corriendo hacia mi camerino...

No te imaginas lo feliz que estaba cuando vi aquellos dulces y regalos puestos sobre mi tocador.

Me acerqué, atónita por el adorable gesto de mi novio. Tomé una pequeña nota puesta cuidadosamente sobre una caja envuelta de papel púrpura y sonreí.

"Te amo", decía únicamente.

Y eso era _únicamente _lo que yo necesitaba saber...

* * *

><p>Corrí a guardar el hermoso vestido que conseguí para esa ocasión y salí disparada hacia el despacho de mi jefa.<p>

Toqué tres veces, y me indicó que pasara.

- B-Buenas noches. Vengo a despedirme.

Ella miraba el techo soñadoramente y sólo asintió cuando le informé.

- Sí...Está bien, Megurine, puedes irte... - indicó en un suspiro.

Sonreí y me acerqué...Sólo un paso.

- ¿Le sucede algo? - pregunté, intentando sonsacarle al menos un poco.

- Nada...Sólo estoy pensando en un hombre.

- Oh. Ya veo.

Ella asintió. Una mujer rubia que vestía siempre escotada y "elegante". Era muy raro verle de buen humor, así que seguí hablando.

- Así es...Es un hombre encantador, pero no he tenido el placer de conocerle directamente. Aún así, no pierdo las esperanzas.

- Jum. Eso es bueno...Oh, se me hace tarde. ¡Hasta mañana, señorita!

- Adiós, Megurine~.

Salí corriendo hacia el hotel. Tomé las llaves de repuesto de mi bolsillo y me dirigí primero al baño del hotel, donde me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude. Deslicé mis manos por ese hermoso vestido rosa-púrpura que reservé para esa noche...

La noche que hice lo que no me hubiera atrevido a hacer antes...

Abrí la puerta de la habitación lentamente y miré.

Ahí estaba. Observando por el enorme ventanal de la pared en la habitación. Volteó y esta vez pude verlo tal cual era. Con ese delineador negro y esos preciosos ojos...

Me sonrió, tan maduro como siempre y se acercó a mí, tomándome de la mano.

No hablamos en todo ese rato. Sólo nos miramos, directo a los ojos.

Podrías decir que esto es una cursilada, pero no...Esto es a lo que tengo el privilegio de llamar _amor_.

Me abrazó por la espalda y caímos en la cama lentamente.

...Esa noche me entregué a él. Y él a mí...

Y nunca podría arrepentirme de ello...

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente se convertiría en la noche que cambió todo.<p>

Para bien o para mal, todo cambió. Pero fue bellísimo.

Ese día, Gakupo me había prometido que iría por mí después.

Llegué al trabajo con una sonrisa, recordando la magnífica velada que había pasado con Gakupo.

Entré a mi camerino al acabar mi presentación, o ese intenté, antes de que una de mis compañeras de trabajo me tomara levemente del hombro.

- Luka, la jefa te requiere... - dijo Miki, una chica de largo cabello rojo.

Hice una mueca de preocupación.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunté.

Sonrió con pena.

- Sí. Ahora.

Suspiré, le agradecí y corrí hacia la oficina de mi jefa.

- Buenas no...ches...

Entré y ella me recibió con un gesto de odio que no esperaba ver jamás de alguien.

- Pasa - dijo secamente.

Cerré la puerta y me adentré dos pasos hacia ella.

- ¿S-S-Sucede algo? - balbuceé.

Ella dio un manotazo fuerte en el escritorio. Cerré los ojos con miedo y se sentó en su silla, levantando algo hacia mí.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó con molestia en la voz.

Miré la foto que me mostraba. Y abrí los ojos de la impresión.

"¡¿G-G-Gakupo?!"

Salía él en la foto, observando el horizonte, o eso parecía.

- Y-Yo... - empecé, temiendo que metiera a Gakupo en problemas.

- Agh, ¡sé que lo conoces! ¡Él es el hombre del que yo estoy enamorada! Pero esto se arregla ahora - gruñó, escribiendo algo rápidamente.

...¡Imagínate! No esperaba eso tan de repente, ¿qué habrías pensado tú en mi caso? En fin, supongo que daría igual porque respondiendo cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido el mismo resultado, ¿no?:

- Me aseguraré de que nadie vuelva a contratarte jamás. Soy muy influyente, mocosa, y puedo acabar con tu carrera con sólo escribirlo en esta hoja. Adiós a tu gran sueño, Luka Megurine.

Contuve el aliento y bajé la mirada, dándome por vencida.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Gakupo entró...

Sí, ¡Gakupo entró!

- Lamento mucho irrumpir así en su oficina, _señorita_, pero no puedo permitir que le haga esto a mi Luka - dijo, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

- ¡¿T-T-Tu Luka?! - exclamó ella, levantándose de golpe.

- Así es - me sonrió - _Mi Luka_...

Sentí todo el cariño que me tenía en su voz...Y le sonreí de vuelta.

- Está bien. Haga lo que le plazca, pero quiero que sepa que Luka alcanzará sus sueños de una forma u otra, así que le aconsejo que no trate de hacer lo que sea porque no funcionará.

Mi ex-jefa perdió el habla. Gakupo sonrió más y agitó la mano.

- _See ya! _Vámonos, Luka - dijo, tomándome la mano.

- ¡Adiós! - exclamé, alejándome con Gakupo.

Ambos nos fuimos. No preguntes a dónde, pues sólo nos fuimos.

Nos dio igual que haríamos después o en qué mataríamos el tiempo. Sólo nos importaba tenernos cerca.

Y hasta ahora, puedo decirte que los momentos _dulces y amargos_ del amor son los más hermosos de la vida.

_**~Así que no te alejes de mi lado~**_


End file.
